


Пять злоключений, которые, будем надеяться, никогда не выпадут на долю Брайана

by Trinette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinette/pseuds/Trinette





	Пять злоключений, которые, будем надеяться, никогда не выпадут на долю Брайана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Things That Will Hopefully Never Happen to Brian](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44473) by eleveninches. 



**1.**

― Тебя ждёт медленная и мучительная смерть, ― прошипел Брайан.  
― Так с посетителями не разговаривают, ― предупредил Джастин и приподнял бумажный стаканчик. ― Можно нам ещё кофе?  
― Брайан, сладенький, мне так за тебя стыдно, ― в сердцах воскликнул Эммет, внимательно изучая меню.  
Тед хлопнул ладонями по столу.  
― Пожалуй, я буду Воппер, но без пикулей.  
У Брайана нервно дёрнулся глаз.  
― Говори, ― потребовал Тед.  
― Грёбаной картошки фри не желаете?!

**2.**

Как-то утром Джастин ушёл на работу и шесть часов спустя вернулся домой обритый наголо. Брайан был весьма огорчён. Пока он безвылазно сидел в лофте, в жизни его партнёра, по-видимому, происходили кардинальные перемены.  
― Я принёс китайской еды, ― крикнул Джастин, сбрасывая кроссовки.  
― Что, блядь, случилось с твоими волосами? ― спросил Брайан, раскладывая столовые приборы.  
Он как раз потянулся за тарелками, когда Джастин объявил:  
― Я решил стать вигилантом и посвятить свою жизнь борьбе с гомофобами.  
Брайан так и замер с поднятой рукой.  
― Под «вигилантом» ты имеешь в виду?..  
― Вигиланта.  
Решительное выражение на лице Джастина вкупе со стрижкой «под ноль» не оставляли сомнений в серьёзности его намерений.  
― Может, тебе лучше вернуться в институт? ― тихо предложил Брайан.  
― Ты ведь всё равно будешь на моей стороне, даже если меня посадят? ― с надеждой спросил Джастин.  
― Если это произойдёт, я брошу тебя ради кого-нибудь с большим количеством волос на голове и меньшим тюремным сроком.  
― Чёрт, я уже вступил в банду, ― проворчал Джастин.  
― Не мои проблемы, ― отозвался Брайан и взял с тарелки яичный рулет.

**3.**

У секретаря Стоквелла хватило наглости помахать Брайану, когда он ворвался в кабинет политика, собираясь устроить сцену.  
― Решил засудить меня, чёртов ублюдок? ― проорал он.  
Стоквелл спокойно поднял на него взгляд.  
― Я не ждал вас так рано.  
Это взбесило Брайана ещё больше.  
― Если вы действительно собираетесь сделать это, я подам встречный...  
― Погодите, ― ухмыльнувшись, Стоквелл присел на край стола. Это напоминало сцену из «Адвоката дьявола» с той лишь разницей, что Брайан был намного сексуальнее Киану.  
― Я отзову иск, ― скучающим тоном протянул Стоквелл. ― Но при одном условии: я хочу, чтобы вы со мной переспали.  
― Я... Что?  
― Вообще-то я всё это время ждал подходящего момента, ― продолжил Стоквелл. Ни выражение его лица, ни тон голоса не изменились. ― Вы не могли не почувствовать наше взаимное притяжение.  
У Брайана глаза на лоб полезли.  
― Ничего подобного, Джим, ― плохо было дело. Очень, очень, _очень_ плохо. ― Давайте, вы скажете всем, что мы переспали, а на самом деле просто разойдёмся по домам. Так мы оба окажемся в выигрыше.  
― Говорите за себя, ― возразил Стоквелл. ― Мой адвокат свяжется с вами, Кинни.  
― Вам действительно не стоит со мной спать, ― Брайан обливался холодным потом, голова шла кругом. ― Я могу быть весьма... навязчивым.  
― Что вы имеете в виду?  
― Мне не нужны любовники на одну ночь, ― соврал Брайан, пытаясь вспомнить всё то дерьмо, которое годами выслушивал от Джастина. ― Я хочу серьёзных отношений. Хочу найти того, с кем смогу провести всю оставшуюся жизнь. Встретить настоящую любовь. Ну знаете, даже вступить в брак.  
Стоквелл заметно побледнел.  
― Но все мои источники сообщали, что вы...  
― Почему, вы думаете, я сплю с таким количеством парней? Никак не найду своего Единственного. ― Брайана немного беспокоила легкость, с которой всё это произносилось, но он решил, что подумает об этом как-нибудь в другой раз. Когда Джим Стоквелл не будет пытаться забраться к нему в штаны.  
Стоквелл долго пялился на Брайана, словно пытаясь понять, не врёт ли он. Тот в свою очередь пытался выглядеть как можно убедительнее, что было непростой задачей. Наконец Стоквелл опустил взгляд.  
― Вы можете идти. Мне очень неловко из-за всего произошедшего.  
Лишь когда дверь захлопнулась, Брайан смог вздохнуть с облегчением.

**4.**

― Мистер Шмидт, у вас посетители, ― раздался голос из динамика интеркома.  
― Вот ведь повезло, ― проворчал Тед. Наверное, снова Майкл с кучей дурацких комиксов.  
К его удивлению за дверью стояли Джастин и Брайан. Первый выглядел смущённым. Второй не скрывал своего раздражения.  
Тед почувствовал прилив радости. И страх. В основном страх.  
― Кто-то умер? ― вырвалось у него.  
― Ещё нет, ― злобно проговорил Брайан.  
― Я принёс твои диски, ― начал Джастин. Затем, пропустив Брайана в палату, пробормотал: ― Мы обещали Эммету, что навестим тебя. Брайан в последнее время был на удивление мил с ним. Говорит, что ему знакомо чувство, когда любимый оставляет тебя ради отбросов.  
― Хотя бы сексуальные санитары тут есть? ― громко поинтересовался Брайан, оглядывая крошечную комнатку с явным презрением.  
― Я был слишком занят борьбой с наркозависимостью, чтобы заметить, ― сухо ответил Тед.  
― Кстати, наркоты не найдётся?  
― Брайан, ― сердито одёрнул его Джастин, всплеснув руками. ― Это реабилитационная клиника!  
― И что? ― Брайан выглядел озадаченным. ― Неужели они не дают тебе никаких таблеток?  
Тед почувствовал подступающую головную боль.  
― Знаете, ребята, обычно в это время у меня водные процедуры.  
Это заставило друзей быстро ретироваться.

**5.**

На следующее утро после падения Стоквелла, Брайан проснулся от громкого стука в дверь. Он перелез через Джастина и, натянув джинсы, пошёл открывать с твёрдым намерением убить непрошеного гостя.  
― Привет, ― это был Майкл. Вместе с малолетним хастлером по имени Хантер.  
― Какого хрена ты до сих пор здесь? ― спросил Брайан. Он ещё не до конца проснулся, чтобы разбираться с этим. ― Я думал, ты уехал из Питтсбурга.  
Майкл почесал шею. На нём была та же одежда, что и вчера.  
― Мы доехали до границы, но потом передумали. Так что... тебе придётся приютить Хантера на какое-то время.  
Пацан просиял.  
― Вот уж ни хера, ― ответил Брайан.  
― Пожалуйста, ― взмолился Майкл. ― Ему нельзя оставаться у нас из-за копов, Мел беременна, а у мамы нет средств...  
― А у меня, по-твоему, есть? ― запротестовал Брайан. Но широко распахнутые глаза Майкла уже начали наполняться слезами. Чёрт возьми, вечно он влипал в неприятности. ― Только на пару дней. Потом сам будешь с ним разбираться.  
После того, как Майкл ушёл, улыбающийся Хантер уселся за барную стойку. А потом он заметил, что в лофте практически ничего не осталось.  
― Бля, да у тебя даже телика нет!  
― Найдёшь себе другое развлечение, ― буркнул Брайан, потирая переносицу.  
Тут на кухню пришёл Джастин в домашних штанах.  
― Хорошо, что ты безработный, Брайан, а то пришлось бы искать пацану няньку, ― фыркнул он.  
― А _ты_ почему ещё здесь? ― изумлённо спросил Хантер.  
Джастин лишь повёл бровью и полез в холодильник за гуавовым соком.  
― _Он_ — твой бойфренд? ― обратился к Брайану Хантер. ― Поверить не могу, что ты встречаешься с мальчиком по вызову.  
― Он не мальчик по вызову, ― объяснил Брайан.  
Хантер перевёл взгляд на Джастина.  
― Это правда?  
― Нет, ― ответил Джастин.  
Брайан отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
― Я _был_ мальчиком по вызову, ― продолжил Джастин, сохраняя невозмутимость. ― Но завязал с проституцией ради настоящей любви.  
― Ух ты, ― выдохнул Хантер.  
― _Господи_ , ― простонал Брайан. Прихватив бутылку виски, он снова забрался в постель.  
― Брайану не нравится, когда я рассказываю о своём тёмном прошлом, ― донеслись до него слова Джастина.  
― Прям как в кино, ― мечтательно протянул Хантер.


End file.
